


The Last Night of Ezra P. Standish’s Vacation

by gemspegasus



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), Psych
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mag7ATF fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siluria gave me the prompt: meeting between Sean and Ezra - I'd love to see who gets the upper hand in a conversation between them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night of Ezra P. Standish’s Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All things Psych owned by Steve Franks and the USA network. I am only borrowing them for a "consultation" or three. The Magnificent Seven belong to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy, Showtime, Sony Pictures and John   
> Watson. Mog created the ATF M7 AU. Thank you Mog for letting us play in it. I am only borrowing them for a ride or 7. This fan fiction is written for entertainment only. No profit made. Spoilers: Refers to two characters from Mag 7 S2 episode, "Serpents. "AN's: In standard poker there is no ranking of suits. If two hands are identical apart from the suits of the cards then they count as equal. In standard poker, if there are two highest equal hands in a showdown, the pot is split between them. Information found here: http://www.pagat.com/vying/pokerrank.html  
> Story Complete

Lazy puffs of cigar smoke swirled through the air as Nathan smiled at Shawn Spencer mimicking Ezra's southern drawl. "Gentlemen and I use the term in its broadest sense I urge you to reconsider your plans to murder us."

Ezra made his rebuttal as he dealt the playing cards to the three remaining players sitting around the table. "Mr. Spencer, Mr. Stutz was about to shoot us both. My interruption was a timely distraction, so you could continue loosening the ropes which bound our hands together."

Gus gazed back and forth between Shawn and Ezra as the two men verbally sparred.

Shawn snickered softly as he picked up his cards and replied, "Ezra, Mr. Spencer is my dad. Call me Shawn. And right after your distracting comment, Jones announced that he was through setting the bomb in the warehouse. Stutz and his men hustled out of there leaving us behind. Then we performed gymnastics across the concrete floor to get out of the building before it blew kerplooey."

It took a minute or so before Ezra could respond, he was asking Nathan and Gus if they needed other cards.

The two cousins both said no and held onto the cards which they had been dealt.

Ezra took one card for himself and then answered Shawn. "We did maneuver ourselves quite adroitly through most of the obstacles in our way as the explosive counted down its five minute detonation."

Shawn threw some more money into the pot in the middle of the table before he responded, "Yeah, we jumped, scooted and tumbled our way across."

"Fortuitously, we avoided all the major vehicular components littering our path toward the entrance before bursting through the doors and calling for backup."

Nathan snorted slightly before folding and said, "Travis called for a meeting on Tuesday after we get back to Denver. He wants you and Chris to explain in detail what happened here."

A slight grimace graced Ezra's face. It would not be pleasant explaining to AD Travis how he had gotten abducted by former gun runners while on vacation in California. Plus he also had to clarify how Shawn Spencer had been kidnapped as well.

Nathan patted Ezra on his forearm and chuckled, "good luck with that." Nathan then took a sip of his drink.

Shawn laughed and then said, "We did stumble against that rusted old fender though. I call your twenty and raise you another ten."

Ezra tossed more money into the pot and replied, "You tripped over it and since we were bound together, I staggered against you."

As both Ezra and Shawn laid their cards on the table, Detective Juliet O'Hara of the Santa Barbara Police Dept. came into the room.

"I am so glad that both of you are alright. Gus, I am so glad you told us about Shawn's psychic vibe that Agent Standish was in danger and that we managed to get there in time." The blonde whirled on the SBPD psychic consultant. "But you went into a tense situation with no backup. Don't ever do that again." And she then proceeded to punch Shawn in the shoulder.

Ezra refrained from snorting. If Shawn Spencer was psychic, Ezra's mother, Maude was the Queen of England. He believed Shawn was smart, had a superb memory and phenomenal observational skills. Spencer connected clues which others overlooked and used his talents in a way which suited him. During this past week, Ezra had found out that Shawn had been raised by a determined parent who expected their son to perfect certain skills and to follow a certain life path.

Henry Spencer was quite similar to Maude Standish in that respect.

Ezra smiled and added, "Mr. Dunne's GPS chip in my watch aided in pinpointing our exact location as well." He then raked half of the pot over to his side of the table while Shawn gathered the other half to his side of the table.

O'Hara nodded thoughtfully. "Lassiter would love one of those watches."

Gus and Nathan shook their heads fondly as they spied the pair of identical poker hands fanned out on opposite sides of the table.

Ezra tipped an imaginary hat at Shawn who tipped his own imaginary hat right back at the ATF agent.

As Ezra and Nathan rose to leave, Shawn murmured, "I hear Denver has great skiing in the winter. Gus, you up to visiting your cousin Nathan at Christmas?"

The End


End file.
